1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of moving magnet meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ampere meter requires a specific current value for a full scale reading such as a current value of twelve amperes wherein the increments of measure of one ampere or less are such small divisions of the full scale that they are difficult to read with accuracy.
It is desirable to provide means to influence the indicator of a meter to indicate one increment of current flow, such as one ampere, by way of example, as a full scale reading.